Many types of carts are used in a number of different applications. Examples of such carts include portable power carts, shopping carts, and equipment carts. Such carts have three or more wheels. At times, a cart has a braking mechanism to keep the cart stationary. When a cart carries a lot of weight, such as with a portable power cart, which can weigh approximately 2,500 pounds, the braking mechanism is important, especially from a safety perspective. When the cart is on unlevel ground, the braking system must work properly and reliably.